Unusual love
by kittlisee
Summary: Just some Ichigo and Rukia drabbles. Ratings change from chapter to chapter
1. Interuption

All characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Rating: T~**

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked tentatively, her violet eyes filled with an unreadable emotion.

Propping himself onto one elbow Ichigo looked at her and grinned. "What now?"

It was one of those _extremely _rare days where the couple wasn't fighting, and just lying on the green grass in Ichigo's back yard. However, what they didn't know was someone was indeed watching them.

"I have something to tell you," Rukia blushed. "I mean I'm not certain or anything but-"

Ichigo's eyes widened, and Rukia uncertainly became quiet.

"You can't mean you're pregnant?!?" Ichigo asked his voice husky and rushed. "I mean, we did use a condom and all. You aren't, right?"

Suddenly the atmosphere changed into something more cold and anger. A certain shinigami who wore kenseikan in his black hair cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes.. "Did you just say, you used a condom…on MY sister?"

_Baka! I was going to tell you, that I sensed nii-sama near. _

_

* * *

  
_

Wanna give me a review? :)


	2. School Dance

The annual school dance was inconveniently placed right before the Winter War. And of course, Isshin insisted that Ichigo and Rukia attend. Their childhood memories were too important, he had told his son.

So Ichigo took the time to get into a tux, which was quite annoying and scratchy. He had to get to the school, _without_ Rukia. To Ichigo's dismay, the only reason that he was going was for Rukia's entertainment, but Orihime had to ask Rukia to get ready together.

Sighing, and jamming his hands into his pocket, Ichigo leaned back against the wall.

"This dance is stupid." He said to the space that Ishida used to stand. Even the guy who sewed dolls ha d someone to something to do.

And then a certain midget came in, wearing a white sundress. Her hair was done up and her cheeks blushed once she saw Ichigo.

_Hmm. Maybe this isn't so stupid anymore._


	3. News

**Ahhh. You guys are soo sweet 33 Thanks for all the reviews. :] **

**Okay, new update :)**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

  
**

Ichigo hated to think about Rukia sometimes. He knew she was annoying, especially with her stupid drawing of Chappy. He didn't understand what the hell was up with those Chappy drawings. Okay, maybe he thought some were cute but no way would he ever tell her that.

Ichigo also did not understand, why he got so angry whenever Renji talks about Rukia. Of course as a ignorant boy Ichigo would never get the fact that he could have been jealous.

Even if Ichigo admitted his feelings for Rukia, he'd have to think about her brother. Even though Ichigo had won against him, well Ichigo might not be able to do it again.

However the moment Rukia walks into the room, Ichigo looks up blushing. And of course, after Rukia yelling at him, wondering why he wouldn't look at her, Ichigo blurts out loudly he likes her. A lot.

Of course, Ichigo always has bad luck. Behind her there stood a stunned bunch of soul reapers, and Isshin.

I might as well add, news spread quickly~


	4. Planning

Oh goshh. The reviews are all so sweet :) I love you guys 3

Rating: T

It had been a year or so after the winter war, which idiot Ichigo finally realized he loved Rukia. And proposed to her, even though it did not go as planned. Especially since she choked on the ring, in anger, when she ate the muffin whole. Ichigo had to save her, and she coughed up the ring. The would you marry me part, was a little out of normal order but, well they weren't exactly your normal couple.

Now, they are planning for the wedding. With only a couple of soul society's captains.

"Rukia! I dislike the CHAPPY pictures! Their so stupid!"

"Did you just call my sister's idea stupid?"

"Umm…no. No. I meant their strange. Yet nice."

"Nii-sama, I'm wondering if perhaps I could have a honey moon. They do it in TV dramas."

"Rukia. I must disagree. I don't know what that bas--TARD" *at this point, Byakuya's vein was dangerous popping out of his forehead* "would do to you."

"Nii-sama but Karin Kurosaki's boyfriend Captain Hitsugaya said that-"

"WHAT KARIN HAS A BOYFRIEND? I'M GONNA BANKAI-----"

Their wedding. Will be something special.


End file.
